1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exit device having vertical rods which operate the upper and lower latches. More specifically, this invention relates to an exit device in which the vertical rods are concealed within the door stile. The present invention provides means for adjusting the effective length of the rods without removing the door from its hinges or removing the exit device from the door.
2. Description of the Related Art and Information Disclosed in .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The prior art includes the U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,336 to Meyer, which was granted May 19, 1959, in which an exit device is provided with a lengthy escutcheon which upon removal exposes adjustment means for the length of the vertical rods which drive the upper and lower latches on the door. The adjustment means in the Meyer patent includes overlapping plates having interfitting sawtoothed surfaces and a clamping screw holding the plates together so that the overlapping sections have the desired degree of overlap to give the proper effective length to the vertical rod. (A copy of the Meyer patent is enclosed in accordance with .sctn.197.)